


Trouble

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, First Meeting, Just for the record, jeff's son is bullying nick's daughter, mckinley au i guess bc no girls allowed at dalton academy, nick's son is bullying jeff's son, their kids are all around ten years old, they were totally checking each other out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Nick and Jeff both arrive at the principal’s office after phone calls regarding their children.





	

Jeff sighed as he made his way into the principal’s office, sitting beside his son. He looked over at the people beside him; a man and a young girl, before looking at the principal. “What’s happened this time?”

The principal sighed as well, giving him a pitying look. “It appears that your son has been bullying young Lily here.”

“Matthew, is that true?” Jeff asked his son.

“No. I wasn’t doing anything.” The boy grumbled. Jeff shook his head before turning to the girl – Lily – and giving her an apologetic look.

“He’s not going to answer me. What did he do?”

“He was picking on me and calling me names and he pulled on my hair and he wrote bad words on my book and -” Lily stopped as she began to cry, leaning into the man beside her, who, judging by appearances, was her father. He rubbed her arm comfortingly, looking at Jeff silently. Jeff turned towards his son, a frown on his face. “Why did you do that to her?”

“Because I did!” Matthew yelled.

“Don’t you raise your voice at me. You know that we don’t bully people.” Jeff said sternly.

“Morgan dared me to.” Matthew said quietly.

“Who’s Morgan?”

“He’s in my class. He told me to be mean to Lily or he’d bully me.” Matthew choked back a sob, looking down at his lap.

Lily’s father spoke for the first time, looking at Matthew. “You don’t mean my son, do you?”

Matthew nodded, sniffling a little. Lily’s father turned to the principal, looking at him intently. “Can you please call Morgan up here?”

The principal nodded, calling for Morgan through the intercom. The room was silent until Morgan arrived, immediately glaring at Matthew.

“Morgan, why have you asked this boy to bully your sister?”

“I didn’t, dad! He’s lying!” Morgan said adamantly.

“Yes you did! You said you’d bully me if I wasn’t mean to her!” Matthew yelled, standing up from his seat and stepping towards Morgan. Jeff grabbed his son’s arm, shaking his head softly. Matthew sat back down, still looking at Morgan angrily.

“Morgan, I want you to get your bag and wait in the car. Now.” Morgan’s father said, watching as his son left the office. He turned to Matthew, who was on the verge of tears. “I’m sorry he did that to you. If he does it again, just tell Lily to tell me, okay? We’ll sort it out.”

“Okay.” Matthew said, lifting his head to look at Lily. “I’m sorry for being mean to you Lily.”

“It’s fine. Thank you.” Lily said, standing up and looking at her father. “I want to go home.”

“Go and wait in the car, I’ll be there in a moment.” Her father kissed her forehead before standing aside to let her leave. Jeff stood up as well, putting his hand on Matthew’s shoulder.

“How about you wait in the car too? I’ll be there in a minute.” Matthew nodded at his father’s suggestion and left, leaving the adults alone. “I’m sorry he did that to your daughter. I’ll talk to him when we get home.” Jeff said, looking at Lily’s father.

“It’s fine. Morgan can be quite persuasive. I’m just glad your son told the truth. You raised a nice boy…” Lily’s father trailed off, looking at Jeff expectantly.

“Jeff. Jeff Sterling.” Jeff said, holding his hand out.

Lily’s father shook his hand, giving him a smile. “Nick Duval.”

“Nice to meet you. I just wish it wasn’t on such negative terms.” Jeff frowned.

“Agreed. Perhaps we could get a drink sometime?” Nick suggested. Jeff smiled before pulling a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket, writing something down before handing it to Nick.

“That’s my number. You can text me. If you want to, that is.” Jeff said.

“I will. Bye Jeff.” Nick said, walking out of the office and leaving Jeff standing there with a smile on his face.


End file.
